


Wolf In the Pines

by RogueEva



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Basically everyone from the TWDG will be mentioned or make an appearance, Blood and Gore, F/F, Other tags added along the way, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueEva/pseuds/RogueEva
Summary: In a world where it is torn between humans, vampyr and lupines. Clem and Aj accidentally come across an enemy pair along a hunting trip that would change the course of their lives forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from entertainment purposes and a spark of inspiration to get back into writing I bring this. I hope y’all enjoy it and any points of improvement are greatly appreciated. If y’all enjoy it I’ll continue it :)

“You draw it back and against the side of your cheek.”

 

He followed her word as if it were law. Glancing to her for example while he took to imitation. 

 

“Like this?”

She smiled reassuringly. “Perfect. Now, follow your eyes down to the sight. Relax your muscles and take a few easy breaths. When your ready, fire.”

 

Adjusting the boy’s posture with a gentle hand before pulling away. Her attention leaving him and moving towards the buck that stood just beyond the bushes before them. It was quite the lucky find, it had been running and exhausted itself appearing to have fought another stag and becoming the failed challenger.

 

The silence hung over them in heavy cloth. The only thing of stimulants was the deep breaths the boy took. 

 

Until finally…

 

The projectile pierced through the air, cutting into the flesh of the stag. Fortunately, it hit. However, it was merely the barrow. 

 

It groaned in anguish, sprinting off into the forest. 

 

With it’s thunderous steps fading, down went the boy’s self esteem.

 

“I’m sorry Clem I…” Shame struck Aj’s face, handing the weapon to her with a feeling of unworthiness. 

 

She smiled once more, pushing the bow back into his hands as it was offered to her. “No need for apologizing. You did great! I know when I first shot I was terrible.”

 

“Really? But you're so good with it.” He said with an unconvinced lip pout.

“Yes really! All it takes is some practice and you’ll get the hang of it just like with the pistol.” She stood now to her full height with a playful swivel of the Kenny’s old hat on his head to settle. And just like that, he flashed a smile of his own, empowering him with more confidence.

“Come on, you’ll get another shot, just remember what I taught you.” 

 

As they walked they took to following the worn out trail rather then staying in the deeper part of the forest. Always looking at the blood trail from time to time that led to their prize. 

 

The forest had become their current place of stay for sometime now. At least since it seemed like unclaimed territory from any of the three species. Which was becoming incredibly rare these days. This war was raging as long as she would have remembered, it almost felt surreal how it was what felt like a few days ago she was curled in a ball scared to death in that treehouse…-”Clem look! The spots are getting bigger. He’s slowing down.”

 

Just like that he sprinted off into the woods to which earned a dismissive but playful tsk.’ 

“Hey! Slow down!” 

She ushered into a small speed walk to not lose site of the energetic boy. A new purpose restored her to keep on going in the form of that child. She just hopes she is doing right by him in the same way that was done for her on that fateful day.

 

It wasn’t long before she caught up to him. Who promptly took to waiting for her first before stepping any closer.

 

The stag fell among the rich forest floor, crimson poured quickly and collected underneath the fallen prey. Taking its last few breaths as the pair walked up to claim their prize. But stopped just as another figure emerged from beside the catch. 

 

“…what are you doing with our kill.” 

 

The boy raised a brow, looking to the pair with confusion as he stood to his full height. Hunched slightly with his fingers fiddling with one another. 

 

“This isn’t yours though, we chased it down already. Weakening it for you.” He said, trying to sound tough but fell just before the threshold of convincing. He was umber in skin tone, a large spot of burned tissue covering the side of his face, his close dirty and lost of color just like theirs. 

 

“But I made the shot. So it is mine.”    
  
“No it isn’t.

 

“Yes it is.”

 

_ ‘When we chased it down?’ _ Clementine raised a brow at the statement. Noticing that the boy held no gear around him to show means of hunting….Suddenly a chill colder then the harshest of winters settled against her skin. The dots connected as her gaze settled onto the stag. 

 

_ Those wounds weren’t from another buck. _

 

With a speed that came only from experience she drew her bow, “Aj come her-” A growl that could quack the trees in fear erupted from the forest. Only solidifying Clem’s hypothesis into cold fact. 

 

There among the dense forest finally appeared the beast. A large lupine, just about half the size of a horse but far less tamed in nature. Its pelt was an off-white in color, painted in crimson around the muzzle and various gashes around the body, a muddy brown also blemishes it’s pelt from the forest floor.

 

Green slitted eyes pierced into the souls of Aj and Clementine. Who in turn stood together and fired the same glare back. Aj with a pistol and Clem with the bow. “Back. Off.”

 

‘RRRRRR’ The throaty snarl was her only response. Not at all surprising in any means. 

 

The pale lupine took slow, wavering yet threatening steps forward. Not at all breaking away eye contact. 

 

Seeing as any minute longer there would be bloodshed the burned boy immediately stepped into the crossfire. “Wait! Stop please!” He pleaded desperately, turning his attention to the lupine. Still, the beast’s gaze remained fixated to the foreign pair. 

 

“This isn’t your kill! Back off or else.” Aj shouted out earning a sad gaze from the other boy. Quickly turning his attention as it only agitated what appeared to be his companion. 

 

But just as it was about to lunge forth the life gave out from the wolf. Falling to the ground in a deafening thud that silenced the forest. 

 

“Violet!” The boy knelt to the ground, now beside the fallen girl. 

 

Clementine being quite shocked to the first time in along while seeing one in such a vulnerable state before. It was usually always in their more ‘feral’ states of being. 

 

She stood without movement and Aj the same as he scanned her features as to what course of action to take. Once it drew for too long of her freezing he went to the stag. 

 

The burned boy broke his weeping and looked to Aj. “W-what are you doing!?” 

 

“Getting my kill.”

 

“But you can’t just-“

 

“I don’t help mutts.”

 

He furrowed his brows but any threatening look was dull by the heavy tears that poured down his face. It was then that the spell that took hold of Clem broke when she met those broken-hearted eyes. 

 

“Please….”

 

It was the stick that broke the camel's back.

 

She glances at him then down at the girl. Crimson also staining her clothes as well, where the slashes that once stood on her lupine form came to in her human one as well. She was struggling for breath, eyes fighting to remain open.

  
  


“.....Aj”

 

He turned to her, setting aside the knife he was using to skin the buck. “Yeah?”

 

“Come here.” She removed her backpack from her person and scooted closer to the two werewolves. Taking out some gauze, much to Aj’s surprise.

 

“What are you doing?! Those are monsters… didn’t you tell me they were bad?”

 

Her gaze met him with utter dismay. He was right, after all, werewolves, vampires, hell even other humans she all categorized as bad to him. Why was she suddenly going back on her word? 

 

She glanced back at the worried boy who looked to her desperately and wounded girl. It was enough of an answer for her, she just hoped she would be right. 

 

“Not always, kiddo…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to see y'all enjoyed the first chapter! And here I give you the second chapter, a bit longer than the first. I’ll try to get ch3 out before finals and prom come along then expect a week or so without an update. Again, all comments are appreciated. Enjoy :)

 

 

“But-“

 

He cut himself off immediately. Mentally trying to break the code of thinking that had been embedded in him from birth. 

 

She understood his hesitancy of it all and could only provide a small look of condolence to him as he walked over. 

 

Taking a second of time before moving to help her while she stitched up more of the larger gashes. When he did though, there was a visible look of displeasure on his face. 

 

As he knelt beside her the next few minutes converged as if they were suddenly transported to an ER. Managing as best as they could with the low means of medical supplies to treat such wounds. 

 

Finally, the rather intense minutes faded into a dull calm for a few as they caught their breaths. A new coat of muck and blood staining their clothes again. 

 

“Thank you.” Clementine whispered out with an appreciative look in Aj’s direction. He took it in a subtle nod before going back to skinning the buck. Casting a small glance to the other boy who was not of much help in the matter. Simply clutching the female’s hand and whispering to himself.

 

She turned to him as she began repacking what little supplies were left. 

 

“Do you have somewhere nearby you can take her…-“Tennessee, but most people call me Tenn. And this is Violet…”

 

“I’m Clementine, over there is Aj.”

 

Tenn nodded then continued “Thank you both...It means so much!” She smiled at that. “We have a camp set up a few miles from here. It isn’t very far. We could offer you some of our supplies if you wish to come...it isn’t much but it is something.”

“Which direction?”

 

“North. Out towards the mountains.”

 

She paused for a moment, turning to Aj who had begun packing some of the meat and drying the skin with great efficiency.

 

“Hey kiddo, You think you're up for heading to the mountains? We’ll stop by Tenn’s place for some supplies and be on our way.”

 

His hardened expression turned to one of hopefulness. “That’s where the Caravan is right!?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Heck yeah, I wanna go!” He lit up like a child being told they were going to Disneyland. The Caravan wasn’t a far stretch from it, especially considering the world they were living in. A safe haven claimed to be a neutral home where only those of peace may enter. 

 

“Alright. Well, that settles that. I can carry her. Aj, grab my bag.”

 

“Got it.” 

 

Taking Violet onto her back with the stag hide for a cushion. They began their journey with Tenn leading the way. And in turn with it, a new chapter of their lives.

 

The quartet walked in silence for a large majority of the time. The two boys in front while Clem followed behind. 

 

Surprisingly, Tenn was the first to break the silence.

“Since you helped us, I can guess you two aren’t hunters?”

 

Clementine took to responding.

“Yeah, we stand for no side. Just simply looking to survive till this all blows over. “

 

“So that’s what the Caravan you mentioned before right?”

 

“Yup. All the neutral land in vampire and human territory has been eliminated so we’re heading there.”

 

"Oh...well that certainly sounds like a nice place. I just hope that one day there won't be any need for the war and we can all just live in peace like before. Or at least, as close to peace as we can get." He said with a distant gaze towards the stars.

 

"Hm, that certainly does sound nice." 

 

And with that they continued on for a while in silence. The long days hours finally appeared to be dwindling as the sun made to lay and rest for the new day.

 

“We can stop by in this cave for a while. The trip is another day or so walk.” Tenn said, finally breaking the silence once more. Clem settled Violet from off of her back and onto one of the smoother rocks Tenn directed her on. 

 

She then took off her hat and wiped her brow of sweat as she recollected herself. Taking a drink of the water Aj offered. 

 

“I’ll get some firewood… be back soon.”Tenn said, turning to make his word true. 

 

She watched as he wandered off into the forest. Thinking not much of it before she turned to Aj, happy to see he was so quick to work and already taking stock of all the supplies they had utilized. 

 

“How we looking on bandages?”

 

“We used up quite a bit back there. A resupply would be needed or back to leaves we go.” 

 

The latter of the report was said with a cold bitterness she had seen him express earlier. 

“Speak your mind AJ.”

 

At that, he stopped his meddling of the supplies. Sitting beside her on the rock with his arms crossed.

 

“I-it...It just doesn’t make sense! You say ‘If I see a human, wolf or leech we shoot them in the head. If you can’t fight them off, hide or run for you.” 

  His fingers dug crest like indents into his palms.

“Yet why is it when we, for ONCE have the advantage to get away without being hurt or fighting that we decide to help them!? If we ever were to be in that situation we would have been killed off.”

 

It was clear the boy was trying his damnedest to keep his composure but emotions always found a way to seep through the tiniest of cracks. 

 

“And you’re right...But the world isn’t as black and white as I painted it out to be. There are a lot of bad people in the world, but there are also good ones as well.”

 

“But they’re all dead! You told me about Lee, Luke, and Kenny! All killed by bad people.”

 

“Yes, they are gone but what if there are others like that are out there. We’re still here aren’t we?”

 

His hard expression transformed into a somber one at that. Muttering a soft, ‘I guess.”

 

“And it wouldn’t be like us as ‘good people’ if we don’t help those we see in need. The opportunity to do so just never really appeared till now because again, a lot of bad people. When we reach the Caravan, they are a group who have everyone from all species there. I wanted to introduce vampyr, wolves and other humans to you in that way so it wouldn’t be as difficult for your mind to handl-“

 

“Well, I can handle it. I just don’t want to be left in the dark Clem..” 

 

“You won’t, I promise. Look, the moment you notice any sign of betrayal from them or feel any discomfort we will leave. Just try to give it an open mind, deal?”

 

“Ok, love you, Clem.”

 

She smiled, opening her arms to him who didn’t waste a second as he went into her embrace. “I love you back.”

 

After a moment they broke apart. “Alright. Now what to do you think of them?” She gestured with a head nod to the unconscious violet. 

 

“I think Tenn is ok. He seems weird, and not much of a threat. Very ti-... tin

“Timid.” 

“Yeah, timid. I’m not sure about Violet though…i”

 

As if on cue the girl came to life. A low growl startling the two who backed up against one another. She sat upright, her gaze distant and taunt in confusion as she tried to catch her bearings. Rubbing her temple with a groan to match. 

 

Clementine nor Aj dared to make a noise. It was just a few hours before they were potentially about to be at their deathbeds. 

 

Eventually, Violet noticed their presence. Earning a scowl to both of them and making to stand upright. Fumbling greatly, her body using the boulder beside her for support. “Where’s Tenn!?”

 

Aj answered, “He went to go get some firewood-“

“Violet!”

 

A blur sped past them, colliding into Violet who returned the warm embrace. After a moment he broke away looking down towards his hands once more in utter humiliation. “I’m so sorry Vi. I wanted to but, I just couldn’t, and you got hurt-“

 

“Hey hey easy, take a breath. I’m still alive, aren’t I? 

 

“Y-yeah, you’re right. But, I didn’t do any of it though. It was thanks to Clem and Aj for bringing you here.”

 

He said pointing to their direction. Violet face softened slightly. “Well, thanks for saving my ass back there. Despite what I did...” She said, scratching the back of her neck in a feeble attempt to stop the hot hands of embarrassment from gripping her. 

 

“No problem.” Clem said with a small smile, Violet returned one of her own.

 

“I offered them some of the supplies when we get back to the school. They're heading the same direction as us so it would make sense for us to stay as a group.”

 

Clem looked to Aj first, who nodded in approval. “We’re fine with that as long as you two are.”

 

Violet pondered the idea before agreeing as well.“Then it’s settled. We can eat and start moving.” 

 

Clementine volunteered to prepare the food as Tenn went to tending the fire.

 

The female werewolf looked to the gauze wrap at her side, using a sharpened and suddenly dark claw to pick it away from her skin.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?”

 

She turned her attention to AJ. Raising a brow in question before letting out a silent chuckle. “Oh right, I forgot. My kind’s wounds heal at higher speeds than you guys. Look.” The blonde pulled the gauze clean off. In its wake was left, nothing. The area of injury looked like smooth baby skin. The only thing that indicated it as a wound was the dried blood that laid around the surface.

 

“Woah! So you’re like, Wolverine!?”

 

“I can’t regenerate like  _ that  _ but in a way, you could say that.” She chuckled softly at his sudden fascination. “How do you even know about him anyway kid?”

 

“I would hide a comic at the bottom of Clem’s bag and read whenever she was asleep. Don’t tell her that though.” He whispered cheerily. 

 

“My lips are sealed.”She said with a playful wink.

 

Violet’s face was suddenly wiped clean of emotion for a few seconds. Enough for the others to grow curious till Tenn caught the same expression as well.

 

“What is it?” Clementine finally asked among the dead silence. 

 

“Bounty Hunters, Bandits, Poachers. Not sure but, either way, they reek of blood.”

 

“We’ll just have to go through the cave t-“Clem yelped as a sharp pain found its way into her shoulder. Her left-hand reaches for the area of pain. Finding the cause of it to be a needle. 

 

“Clem!” 

 

Within an instant, Aj was at her side. Supporting her as her legs gave out from underneath her, any sense of balance had slipped through her grasp and left her to the stone cold floor. 

 

Everything afterward was a jumbled mess her mind could just barely comprehend as it dove into the plains of unconsciousness.

 

“Aj! Tenn! Stand back.”Violet’s voice barked out. 

 

“On your knees or I’ll fucking shoot.”A low and gruff voice ordered back. 

 

She could hear a familiar growl erupt beside her. 

 

“GET BACK MUTT!!”

 

A multitude of shots rang out before the silence returned and remained that way. Finally, her vision faded to black. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the huge support once more. Y’all give me pure happiness. Also, an update of I'll be shooting for the goal of a chapter a week. That way they can be properly fleshed out as I get back into this writing thing. So look forward to that ;)
> 
> Forewarning this is a violent chapter. (I get carried away sometimes, but I wanted to give a glimpse at the savagery of the world and the nature of werewolves.) 
> 
> That’s all for now. Hope you enjoy and all comments are appreciated <3

Clementine gasped harshly as she lurched forward, at least as much as the constraints of her being would allow, not much. 

 

She looked around at the unfamiliar ceiling, walls, and objects within the space. Looking like a laboratory of some sort. Possibly in a basement by the indication of stairs to her far left and concrete flooring. 

 

Among the wooden counters laid various beakers, tubes, wires, and various surgical like tools. 

 

Suddenly, Violet barked at her for her attention. She was in her wolf form once again but in a far more pitiful state. A silver metal muzzle wrapped around her jaws, neck tied itself down at the flooring with a ceiling just low enough to leave her to be kept laying down or crouched at best.

 

A few holes of crimson coating her fur once more. Most likely a casualty of the gun fire from before she passed out.

 

“I’ll get you out. I promise.”

 

Just as Clementine began to go and make her word true she was greeted to the sound of a low male voice. He was just above average height, worn out clothes just as her with mitch-matched eyes staring down at her intensely. 

 

“You gave us quite the scare back there. To be fair, I selected the wrong girl as the wolf. Shame if you died of an overdose.”

 

“Where are the boys,” Clementine questioned.

 

“Does it really matter? You’ll all be in the same place in just a few days. You can wait till then.” He said as he ignited a cigarette in front of her.

 

She gave a look of utter disgust. 

 

“Just what do you even want from us anyway? Food? Money? Take whatever from out the bag and let us go, or the young boy at least. 

 

He gave a hard chuckle, earning a cold glare from her. 

 

“Aw, sweetie. I can assure you, whatever you got in that bag is far less than what I can make out of you.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Shit! You’re healthy, other vampyr would go crazy to buy your blood. Don’t forget that bitch over there either, a pure white pelt like that would sell for a fortune. 

 

He grinned madly just at the thought, revealing the abnormally sharpened canines he possessed, vampyr. 

 

“You four were quite the lucky find. Not to mention the buck you left. A perfect package.” 

 

“Filthy leech.”

 

The smile slapped clean off his face. His brows crossed into a hard scowl. Before he could retaliate a word of his own the upstairs door opened. Thunderous steps coming down the stairs before a young lad poked his head down.

 

“Yo Abel, the boy is acting up. We got the mutt one to turn but the fur is burned.”

 

He drove his look of irritation away from Clementine and to the other poacher.

“Can you fucks do one thing right for once!”

“Sorry, I-”

 

“Shut up, just get these two girls here ready for blood transfer and skinning. I’ll handle the little squirt.”

 

Clem stared at him with wide eyes as he began his ascent up the stairs.

 

“Hey wait! Were not through talking here.”

 

“Ha! Bold of you to act demanding, just shut it before I do it myself. And it won’t be pretty.”

 

With the slamming of the door behind him, the conversation was over.

 

She sighed, immediately getting to work to escape. “Alright...gotta find a way out of these restraints.”

 

Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her potential getaway key. Her Bag.

 

With great struggle but all for the benefit of freedom, she scooted her way across to the item.

 

Using her legs as best as she could against the rope tie to fumble the bag. It collapsed onto the ground, along with its contents. 

 

The knife gleamed out against the light coming in from a small row of windows. She reached out for it, managing to wedge it between a set of pipes. 

 

Her legs were free. Maneuvering to cut around the double set of ties at her arms, a tightrope and thick cable wire at her wrists. 

 

It’s cutting of the first rope was of easy success. Then came the cable tie.

 

“Dammit, won’t cut.” She knew she should’ve sharpened her blade the other day. 

 

She turned to the low rumble of Violet’s throat. 

 

“I hear you,” Clementine called out as she went to undo the multiple hatches of the cage. 

 

It was then that she heard the other male’s voice. 

 

“Hey! What the fuck you think you doing!?” 

 

He marched down the stairs, removing the knife from her hand. Ensuing in a power struggle for it. 

 

The poacher, being of the stronger of the two, came out victorious. He pushes her back and aims to stab. But he is stopped by the full force of a wolf forcing him to the ground. Knocking himself unconscious over the concrete flooring. 

 

“Thanks.” Clementine breathed out in a content sigh.

 

Violet merely bent her head toward her, revealing the back of the strap leaving the wolf defenseless. 

 

Shaky fingers meet the surprisingly soft white wolf pelt. Brushing alongside it before she felt the tough leather that made the strap of the muzzle.

 

With a blink of an eye now stood before her was Violet, well the human form at least. 

 

“You ok?”

 

“These bullets still sting like hell but I’ll be fine. You?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be better once we get out of here.”

 

Violet could only nod in agreement to that. 

 

“Hey, Armando! You get them ready yet-“

 

Another male, but much more larger in size than both the previous two now stood before them. Just as quickly as she was a human Violet was a wolf once more. Becoming an attack dog that lunged immediately. 

 

Their collision and battle were now of fair standings, in turn, it resulted in it being all the more barbaric.

 

Her fangs pierced down into his forearm. He bellowed out in agony. Only amplifying in volume as she locked in and thrashed her head. 

 

He attacked with equal force of a few key shots to the head. Ripping the gas pipe clean off its placement and using it to back away the wolf. It worked, for a few moments.

 

She simply bit down at the pipe and yanked it out of his hands. The ensuing struggle continuing once more in the battle of life and death.

 

Then finally…

 

He made a move for the knife. Clementine had pulled it just out of reach.

 

“You fu!-” Blood poured down his jugular at the fangs of Violet. Pulling him to the ground, biting him for good measure.  

 

Then she did it again, and again, and again.   

 

Splats of crimson marked the walls like a J. Pollock painting. 

 

She ravaged his corpse as if it was the last meal on earth. The sound of splitting flesh, growls, and breaking of bones rung loud in Clementine’s ears with a repulsive visual to match. 

 

The savagery of the act reminded her of a not too distant memory of a fallen caretaker diving into this act before.

At the breaking of his skull at her fangs, she finally stopped. 

 

They stood there for a moment, silence filling the void of words. 

 

It held an intensity to it that forced her to hold her breath as the wolf approached. Steps slow and calculated, pausing just as they were mere inches away from one another. Fangs gleam in the light and faintly growing orange glow. Crimson painting her pelt and maw once more.

 

She couldn’t tell if the eyes staring back at her were ones of an ally or enemy. 

 

“Violet…” She called out to her. The space between Clementine and the wall now evaporated into nothing.

 

Then, a single spark flew between them. Until it only grew in numbers, looking to the sight and greeted by the smell of gas and fire burning their lungs.

 

Their gaze went to meet again but Violet did not look back, simply biting down at the cable tie and ripping Clementine’s hands-free.

 

She looked to her hands than at the girl before her. Eyes widened in a deadly mixture of awe and terror. 

 

“I guess this makes us even huh?”Violet said to relieve her own nerves of the rather intense situation.

 

Clem gave a breathy chuckle. “I guess so.”

 

They looked for an exit. The fire already climbing it’s way up the wooden staircase leaving it unavailable.

 

The window. 

 

It was rather small but manageable for them to squeeze their way through. 

 

Clementine was the first to climb out with Violet boosting her out.

 

She quickly turned to extend her hand for Violet to grasp. Pulling her out of the burning building. 

 

Both girls show a look of relief as they watch the building in which they were just captive in burn to ashes.

 

Just as quickly as it appeared it was lost. 

 

Simultaneously, speaking out in tandem.

  
  


“Where’s AJ?” “Where’s Tenn?”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things weren’t supposed to go down like this.
> 
> Anything but this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the silence. New chapter up.

 

Things weren’t supposed to go down like this.

 

Anything but this.

  
  


A horrible onset of deja vu took hold of her mind.

Clementine’s own heartbeat dulled all the sound around her as she went into a adrenaline overdrive. 

 

Losing Aj again? She wasn’t prepared to travel down that road once more. 

 

Managing to find the boy before was a challenging feat in its own right with a high dosage of luck. For something to happen again… 

 

She was not willing to roll the dice of fate.

 

Without a moment of hesitation, the building she desperately tried to escape she now desired to re-enter. 

 

A hand grasped firmly at her arm, pulling her back from death’s fiery door. 

 

“Woah! I want to get Tenn as much as you do Aj but that ain’t the way to go about it.”

 

Violet loosened her grasp when it was clear Clementine made no means to pursue her original plan. 

 

“Right, you’re right.” She breathed out, shaking her head visibly at the thoughts that were beginning to plague her mind. A steady mind was the only way to overcome this. 

 

Though it was a challenge easier said than done. 

 

She watched as the sparks of flame flickered in intensity by the second. “We search the perimeter. Call out if you find an entrance or any sign of them.”

 

Violet nodded in agreement. The werewolf went off towards the side of the building. While Clementine took the other. 

 

She had to will her body not to want to go back down a dark and bloody rampage as before.

 

While yes, things were a bit different now. Aj had been trained to be become a fine fighter. Yet, he was only a young growing boy. 

 

The world had grown as well. Transforming into a beast filled with greed, hatred and blood. 

 

She had admittedly hardened along with it. But he was the light within her darkness. 

 

She will get him back.

 

She must.

 

Among the white noise of crackling fire she heard a whistle. Running immediately back around with Violet having broken the side door. 

 

They entered without a millisecond to waste.

 

Using a sleeve to stifle the large amounts of ash and smoke from reaching her lungs. The heat was killer, threatening to consume her at the smallest bite of flammable material. 

 

The cause of such haste was steadily making its way up the wooden stairs. Reaching the main room and leaving nothing but the corridors to explore.

 

Clementine took the doors to the right, Violet the left. 

 

Each door creaked open slowing, the metal tip of her arrow spearheading its way into each room. Her arm pulled back, the nock held at her cheek. Peering her body in afterwards to spot her boy.

 

Only to find more evidence of why she wished to leave the place with Aj more than ever.

 

It was like a miniature slaughterhouse decorated in nothing but an average home. Rooms filled with cages stacked upon cages. Vials upon bags of blood stacked up nearly to the ceiling. Some rooms specifically dedicated to various weaponry she did not wish to know the use for. 

 

A gasp from one of the rooms Violet had been searching brought her away from her rooms.

 

She looked to the various wolf pelts hung on the wall. Bringing an unbefore felt sadness to her as her attention landed on Violet who looked at the display in horror. 

 

“Are these…?”

 

“No, god no! But, it’s sad to see this happen ya know. I doubt all of these were soldiers… some just like us.” 

 

Clementine remained silent after that, figuring no amount of words could be said to soften the blow of that hammering truth. 

 

Eventually Violet cleared her throat after several seconds of silence. “Alright, let’s just be on our way.” 

 

Thoughts of sadness were suppressed by the overwhelming alarm Clementine was experiencing at the possibility of her, and more importantly Aj becoming a price tag in one of those vials. 

 

To her relief she heard Violet call out once more. 

 

“They’re outside moving the carriage, I see Tenn!”

 

Clementine turned from one of the other rooms and rushed down the corridor. Quickening her pace when she heard a rather loud thud. 

 

Following the sound she was met with the sight of a collapsed Violet just outside the window.

 

Another one of those darts shot clean in her arm. 

 

“Make any quick movements and you’ll end up just like her.“ Abel said between breaths of his cigarette. 

 

He sat within the back of a horse drawn carriage. Rifle pointed dead at her, safety off. 

 

“You know I should fucking kill you right now.”

 

Clementine brows crossed into a look that would cut steele. 

The crackle of fire was her response. 

 

“But you’re lucky the only thing keeping me from doing so is the same thing I wish would spill as I cut your throat. Not to mention you burned down my danm money factory.”

 

“Where. Is. The. Boy”

 

He shuffled to the side. Her eyes widened in horror. 

 

Appearing behind him was her little joy. He was restrained within the confines of the cages she saw just moments ago. Handcuffed, unconscious, cut and splotted in a new coat of crimson.

 

She felt a heat hotter than the scorching building set aflame with her heart. Knuckles losing pigmentation at how forceful she clenched them. 

 

To say the least, she was pissed. 

 

She made to draw her bow. 

 

A bullet shot just at her side, eliminating the option. 

 

“While I sadly can’t take you or the other one I got a prize fighter here along with a mutt to train. Definitely wasn’t worth all this mess.”

 

He pulled a smaller pistol out of his pocket and fired.

 

The dart hit her thigh, collapsing immediately to the ground. 

 

“Move out!”

 

She watched with a fading mind as the horse galloped away with her last semblance of family. 

 

She rose to immediate unbalance. 

 

Fired off arrows.

 

Miss.

 

Another miss.

 

Another….

 

She dropped the bow, making to run but fell to her feet at the first few steps. Her mind and body unable to cooperate with her.

 

These rush of unwanted emotions flooded into her mind, the fact it was throbbing in additional physical pain did not help either. 

 

Leaving her in utter devastation. 

  
  


“... _ please _

 

_don’t_ _take_ _him_ _…”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter but this was best to end it here. Next chapter is ¾ done so on the way soon!


End file.
